


Partial Owners

by Bakedjellybeanz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss - Freeform, Awesome Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Spider Siblings (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakedjellybeanz/pseuds/Bakedjellybeanz
Summary: Arackniss deals with his sibling's antics. (read notes)
Kudos: 4





	Partial Owners

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in scriptwriting format (The best I could after I pasted and realized it didn’t paste in the format I coped it in). I don’t know how well that’ll be liked here tbh. I'm a studying playwriting so I wanted to post some practice scenes with my favorite Hazbin characters. I’ll probably write some regular fics later on, but I will also post more of these. They help me warm-up for class and I genuinely enjoy writing with these characters.
> 
> Also I added an OC, not something I think I’ll do a lot, but it helped balance this scene
> 
> // rated T for language

> INT. A 40S style club. TWO PEOPLE SIT AT A ROUND TABLE FACING EACH OTHER WITH PLATES OF SPAGHETTI IN FRONT OF THEM
> 
>   
>  The sound of a door slamming in the distance is heard. A short man with dark slicked back hair walks into the room. He has an annoyed look on his face.
> 
>   
>  JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  What the fuck are ya doing here Tony?
> 
>   
>  ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  Having some food. What does it look like I’m doing jackass?
> 
>   
>  Joey sighs running his hand through his hair.
> 
>   
>  JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  You can’t just use this place to come eat, shit-for-brains
> 
>   
>  ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  You want me to cook at my place? I have a tiny shitty apartment with a shitty tiny kitchen. ‘Sides I own this place I think I can do as I please. 
> 
>   
>  JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  You are a PARTIAL owner. You can’t just make decisions without talking to me. I run the place and I say you need to ask before using the kitchen and eating food for paying customers. Who the fuck is this?!
> 
>   
>  Joey points at the second figure at the table.
> 
>   
>  ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  This is Leo he’s a buddy of mine. I met him playin at this jazz club downtown. He’s real good. He introduced me to his ma’s cooking so I thought I’d give em a taste of our ma’s cooking. 
> 
> LEO  
>  Pleasure to meet you.
> 
>   
>  Joey ignores Leo.
> 
>   
>  JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  What I tell ya about bringing your “special friends” around any of dad’s establishments. He’s gonna kill ya one of these days.
> 
>   
>  ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  First of all he’s not a “SPECIAL FRIEND” he’s just a pal. Not every guy I hang around I want to fuck.
> 
> LEO  
>  (Sarcastic )  
>  Ouch! you don’t? And here I been wastin my time chatting you up.
> 
> ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  (Jokingly)  
>  If you wanted to baby, all you gotta do is say da word! I’ll blow ya like a trumpet.
> 
>   
>  Anthony and Leo laugh. Joey pinches the space between his brows. The sound of the door opening again is heard in the distance. A tall blonde woman walks in stopping when she sees the others. The three men turn towards the sound.
> 
> MOLLY  
>  (Surprised)  
>  Oh! Hey, fellas! What cha doin here?
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  I fuckin work here! What are you doin here?
> 
> MOLLY  
>  Oh nuthin much just needed to come and get some money.
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  Money? For what?
> 
> MOLLY  
>  These shoes don’t pay for themselves JoJo. 
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  Well I ain’t giving ya money.
> 
> MOLLY  
>  Oh don’t worry bout that Jo I’m good.
> 
>   
>  Molly walks over to the register, pulling out a wad of cash and counting out the bills.
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  You gotta be fuckin kiddin me Mol. You just come steal money whenever you want?!
> 
> MOLLY  
>  Joey baby it ain’t stealing I own the place.
> 
>   
>  Joey raises his clenched fist near his mouth shaking with anger. Molly walks over to the table and stands beside Joey.
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  You are both.fucking.jackasses.
> 
> YOU!
> 
> Joey points at Anthony
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS (CONT’)  
>  Are a partial owner. AND YOU!
> 
> Joey points at Molly.
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  Are a partial owner. And I am a partial owner, the difference between myself and you two shitheads is I actually put in the work here. So no more takin money and no more hosting dinner parties.
> 
> MOLLY  
>  Okay.okay. Calm down Joey. Since we’re partial owners let’s bring it to a vote. All in favor of me borrowin a little money here and there
> 
> Anothony and Molly raise their hands.
> 
> ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  And all in favor of me being able to bring a guest by for dinner here and there  
>    
>  Molly and Anthony raise their hands again.
> 
> MOLLY  
>  Alright then it’s settled, two ta one.
> 
>   
>  Joey walks to the nearby bar and grabs a bottle of whiskey. He starts to walk up the stair behind them.
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISs  
>  I’m going to go have a drink and when I come back I want all of you gone.
> 
> ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  What the fuck Joey! You can’t just take a bottle of booze from the bar asshole, we’re partial owners too ya know? You’re taking money right out of our pockets! 
> 
> Anthony take a big bite of spaghetti.
> 
> MOLLY  
>  Yeah! I think we should put that to a vote!
> 
> JOEY/ARACKNISS  
>  I hate you both so God damn much. 
> 
> Joey continues upstairs muttering in Italian.
> 
> LEO  
>  Well, he seems like a barrel of fun.
> 
> ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  Our brother doesn’t know the meaning of fun. All work and no play makes Jojo a dull boy!
> 
> Molly giggles.
> 
> MOLLY  
>  I’m Molly by the way.
> 
> LEO  
>  Leo, pleasure.
> 
> Molly and Leo shake hands.
> 
> ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  Molly here’s my twin. 
> 
> LEO  
>  You’re fooling me? I guess that explains why you both look stunning in a dress.
> 
> Molly giggles turning away to hide a blush.
> 
> ANTHONY/ANGEL DUST  
>  Flattery will get you everywhere with me hun. Whatta say we blow this snooze fest and get outta here before the troll makes his way back downstairs? Molly, wanna come watch some jazz with us?
> 
> MOLLY  
>  I’d love to.
> 
> LEO  
>  Let’s go cut a rug.
> 
>   
>  The group exists leaving the dirty plates on the table.


End file.
